Tomorrow Comes Today
by redbloodqueen69
Summary: Stuart Pot and his three friends go looking for a dead body in the summer of 1992.


I first saw a dead body when I was fourteen during the summer of '92. We had a tree house up in the middle of a small medow, where me and my three friends and whoever else wanted to hang out with us well, hung out. We usually played card games, smoked and made music. I sang and did the keyboard, Noodle played guitar better than anyone else I knew, Murdoc played bass and Russel did drums. I still have no idea how we were able to get the drums in, but we did. We called our band Gorillaz, why? I don't fucking know, but we liked it.

It was just me, Russel and Noods, so we played a card game, blackjack, I think. We played for pounds, although Murdoc was the only one crazy enough to make all the risks.

We built the tree house around four years ago and by that I mean my dad built it for us four years ago while we sat on our asses. It was sturdy and big enough to fit ten people. We eventually filled it with with a small foldable table, posters, Russel's drums, bean bag chairs, ash trays, a CD player with disks of our favorite bands and even a mini fridge and generator. Murdoc got the last two for us. He always knew where the good shit was.

Anyways, we were playing blackjack, we originally thought that Murdoc was coming with us, so me and Noodle brought our instruments, but Murdoc's older brother buried something he wanted so he was in the his backyard looking for it, but he forget to take his bass home anyway, so it was still with us. We were smoking, playing our game, listening to The Clash, drinking coke, (the beer was for Murdoc exclusively, or he'll go ape shit, trust me) and joking. Russel had just told me a real funny joke which caused me to lose, again.

"Bullshit!" I cried out and slammed my fist on the table. "Why do I always keep losin'?!"

"'D, you're sucha sore loser." Russ commented.

"Yeah, 2-D, I agree with Russel." Noodle said.

Why they called me 2-D was because when I was twelve I was in a car accident which made one of my eyes pure black. Also put me in a coma. When I woke up, I was thirteen, on the road and my second eye was just like the first one and loss one of my front teeth. This along with my hair made me think I was a freak, but my friends all said I looked cool. Tall, pretty, blue haired, no eyeballs, perfect frontman Murdoc told me.

Speaking of which, we suddenly heard his raspy voice, yell, "Guys, get me up here! I need to tell you something!"

We let down the ladder made from rope and him climbed up. He looked out of breath and was covered in sweat.

"Hand me a beer, Dents." He huffed out. I handed him one and he chugged half of it before putting it down and sitting on one of the chairs.

"A'ight, what's up Muds?" Russel asked in his thick Brooklyn accent. He moved here a few years back and still had that accent.

"Hang on," he said. "Ran all the way here."

"You _ran._ " Noodle asked in amazement. "Your house is on the other side of town. Crazy."

"Fuck your hand, smartass."

"Just as you do."

"Wot's going on now?" I asked impatiently.

"Okay, so I was out looking for my thing when Hannibal and one of his stupid friends-"

"Shut up and get to the point Muds." Russel said.

"Do you guys want to see a _dead_ _body_?"

Everything stopped.

* * *

We all heard the news. Of some kid going missing about a week ago. Murdoc said he overheard his brother and friend talking about it, while he was under the porch, looking for his money.

"I just don't know _what_ we should do, Hannibal." The guy had said. "That kid was dead."

"I'll tell you what we'll do, never speak of it. They'll think we all had something to do with it."

"But who will tell-"

"I don't know and I don't care!"

Murdoc kept over hearing the conversation and as soon as they went in the house, he bolted all the way here, never stopping.

"They said the dead body was in the next town over own forest, by a river. So I have a plan to get there."

"How?" Noodle asked.

"We just tell our folks were sleeping over at our friends houses and off we go! Venturing to that forest."

"But how do we get there?" I asked confused.

Murdoc looked at me confused and than answered, "We walk, dumbass!"

"We walk." Noodle said quizzically.

"Yeah!"

"Muds, the town you're talking about would take us the whole day on foot if we started at eight a.m., by the time we start, we're gonna have to spend the night in the forest!" Russel argued.

"And that's the great part!" Murdoc insisted. "We could all camp out in the forest! Just the four of us!"

"Murdoc, you're insane." I said.

"Shut up, Faceache! Just think about what would happen if we find the body. We'll be heros!"

"How?"

"Tell the police of course! We'll be in the papers, be interviewed, we might even get some money! So, what do you say!"

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do." Noodle said.

"I guess it could be a lot of fun." Russel said.

"Fuck it, why not." I said smiling.

"Great! We leave at six, deal!"

"Deal!" We all cried.

"Good, I see I left my bass here, so why don't we play some music? I thought of a cool song while running called Ghost Train, I'll write down the lyrics..."

So we spent the rest of the afternoon jamming out to our own music, excited for what later would bring.


End file.
